Asking for a desire
by Morrigan k Blane
Summary: Una historia corta de Navidad que habla de lo peligroso que puede resultar pedir un deseo...porque puede llegar ha hacerse realidad. SSHP
1. Nochebuena

Este es un regalo a medias de navidad a medias de Año Nuevo para vosotros. Para los que me habéis seguido ( sin asesinarme en el proceso! o.O) durante todo este año y además me habéis animado ha continuar con vuestros reviews que, como ya sabéis, siempre se agradecen y constituyen una ilusión para mi :D.

Así que ala, disfrutad!!

_**Asking for a desire (pidiendo un deseo)**_

_**1. "Nochebuena" o "Lo que pueden provocar unas malditas plantas".**_

"Hace demasiado frío para quedarse aquí". Lo sabía, lo sentía pinchándole la piel, helándole las manos y la nariz. Ni siquiera la bufanda roja y amarilla, que daba varias vueltas a su cabeza, lograba protegerle de ese puñetero frío. Pero algo le había encadenado a esa barandilla, como si al soltarse fuera a caer al vacío. Miró hacia abajo y tuvo que sujetarse las lentes con un rápido movimiento para que estas no cayeran en la hierba, a muchísimos metros por debajo de sus pies. Suspiró con resignación, apoyó los codos en la baranda y se sostuvo la barbilla con ambas manos. Y sus ojos regresaron al Bosque Prohibido solo para ver aparecer a alguien en particular. Harry no dejaba de preguntarse como diablos encontraba ese hombre el valor de introducirse en la espesura del bosque, en una noche oscura como esa, sin luna, cargada de nubes que amenazaban tormenta, incluso tal vez la primera nevada del año, con ese condenado frío que parecía congelar el alma, solo y sin protección, con la cantidad de criaturas tenebrosas que habitaban allí…solo por buscar unas malditas plantas. Plantas! Que tenía una planta de interesante? Eran verdes (casi todas), con raíces (la mayoría) y sosas (la mayor parte). Harry gimió bajito, frustrado, repitiéndose por enésima vez en las dos horas que llevaba esperando, que una planta siempre sería más interesante para ese hombre que él. Quizás si se teñía de verde y se quedara estático en una esquina lograra algo de su atención. Y lo único que le hacía falta para completar su disfraz, las raíces, le saldrían por si solas esperando a que él le mirara aunque fuera una sola vez. Quien lo iría ha decir? El niño-que-vivió/ actual héroe del mundo mágico/ acosado por la prensa/ deseable-mega-rico-buen-partido/dios omnipresente/y demás paridas que escribiera el Profeta día sí día también…enamorado del siempre gélido/malhumorado/odioso/ex-mortífago/"demasiado-mayor-para-ti" según Hermione/"murciélago-grasiento-gilipollas" según Ron…Severus Snape.

Como sucedió? La mayoría de gente, en estos casos, solía decir " cosas del destino", " no se que pasó", " debía suceder y ya está"…Pero Harry lo tenía tan claro como que solo le habían hecho falta cinco minutos, una frase y una mirada para sentir que el corazón se le convertía en yogurt. Cinco minutos en los que Severus (como él se permitía llamarle cuando ni su conciencia andaba escuchando) había padecido la cruel tortura de Voldemort solo por interponerse entre él y el crucio que le iba dirigido. Algo tan simple como un "antes muerto que entregarte al chico". Y unos ojos negros que conectaron con los suyos una fracción de segundo y en los que Harry creyó leer miles de cosas que lograron provocarle el estremecimiento más placentero de su vida, aunque estuvieran en plena batalla, en la mansión Ryddle y rodeados por una centena de mortífagos con ganas de guerra. Una mirada que solo después, cuando ya todo hubo terminado y se reponía de sus numerosas aunque superficiales heridas, descubrió que quería decir "hazlo ahora Potter, o yo mismo te sacaré los higadillos para hacerme una sopa". Bueno, tal vez no quería decir exactamente eso, pero algo parecido le dijo Severus cuando no tuvo más remedio que ir a verle al hospital casi arrastrado por Dumbledore.

Y al contrario que la mayoría de personas normales, su forma de enamorarse había sido tan patética que prefería no pensar en ello. Porque eso implicaría preguntarse si de verdad era un ser tan penoso, falto de cariño y con inconfesables deseos de sentirse querido y protegido como para rendirse en tres segundos ante algo que creyó y resultó no ser. Y precisamente como la respuesta tenía todas las papeletas para ser un rotundo sí, mejor ocupaba su mente en otras cosas. Como espiar a Severus Snape sin que se diera cuenta. Seguirle hasta el Bosque Prohibido. Esperar dos puñeteras horas pelándose de frío en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, donde podría ver sin ser visto, porque la capa de invisibilidad no servía de nada con Snape. Y esperar. Y esperar. Y…vale, eso también era patético, y qué? No tenía nada más que hacer en esas fechas, donde todos reían, eran felices y comían perdices ( o los pesadísimos banquetes preparados por los elfos para Navidad). Todos menos él, porque resulta que estaba demasiado ocupado convirtiéndose en un trozo de carne congelada.

Un movimiento en los terrenos del castillo llamó su atención. Una silueta, casi completamente negra, acababa de salir del bosque con algo parecido a un saco en una de sus manos. Como si de pronto hubiera nacido un resorte bajo sus talones, Harry se puso de puntillas y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono sonrosado más fuerte que el que le provocaba el frío. Ahí estaba, el hombre del que se había enamorado como un idiota sin pensárselo dos veces. Caminando elegantemente por la hierba como si en vez de regresar de una peligrosa y (a sus ojos) absurda búsqueda, estuviera desfilando por una alfombra roja. Con la sempiterna capa ondeando tras él, añadiendo a su ya de por si enigmática persona un poco más de misterio. Su negra melena, algo más larga que el año anterior, revoloteando alrededor de ese rostro pálido de nariz aristocráticamente aguileña. Y sobretodo esos ojos, profundamente negros, absorbentes, reservados, inexorables, que lograban cortarle la respiración y casi asfixiarle cuando sentía que se perdía en ellos en su búsqueda de algo que no fuera una absoluta frialdad, unos ojos definitivamente hechizantes, que le miraban con fijeza en ese momento…

"Mierda!" Harry trató de alejarse de la barandilla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la vista de Snape no fuera tan buena como decían. Pero como él era Harry Potter y por supuesto nada podía salirle minimamente bien, la capa se enganchó en una pequeña astilla de hierro, quebrada mucho tiempo atrás. Y como había intentado salir corriendo todo lo rápidamente de lo que fue capaz dejándose el orgullo y casi la suela de las deportivas en el balcón, el tirón fue tremendo. Y como un señor llamado Newton había dicho que la Tierra tenía una cosa llamada gravedad, cuando Harry topó con la barandilla y se dobló por encima de esta…comenzó a caer al vacío.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento silbando en sus oídos, esperando el golpe final que le dejaría como una babosa estampada contra el suelo. Él, el-niño-que-vivió, actual héroe del mundo mágico y miles de etcs más, iba a morir de la forma más estúpida posible. Su vida era una mierda. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir pánico. Su cerebro, demasiado aturdido por lo precipitado de la situación, solo pudo asimilar que, de haber sabido que iba a morir así, se habría dejado matar por Voldemort el mismo día de la batalla. Al menos habría sido una forma más honorable de morir. Y que dirían Ron y Hermione cuando se enteraran? Llorarían? De pena o de risa? Y Trelawney estaría más que satisfecha de que sus predicciones se hubieran cumplido, porque desde el día en que regresó sano y salvo (era un decir…) de la batalla final, le dirigía miradas rencorosas cada vez que se lo encontraba por los pasillos, probablemente lanzándole algún mal de ojo a ver si con suerte lograba recuperar el favor del director, que no sabía como decirle que sus servicios ya no eran necesarios. Y además…" O la Torre de Astronomía es más alta de lo que pensaba…o yo pienso muy rápido" se dijo Harry segundos después al darse cuenta de que todavía no había llegado al suelo. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que el descenso había aminorado la marcha y que ahora flotaba en el aire, bajando tan lentamente como una pluma arrastrada por el viento. Segundos después el descenso se detuvo del todo y él se atrevió a abrir los ojos…para encontrarse con un rostro muy conocido casi a su misma altura y que le dirigía una mirada absolutamente escéptica. El rubor aumentó casi tanto como la vergüenza que sentía.

Severus Snape se hallaba justo delante de él, con la varita en una mano y la bolsa de tela en la otra, una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa sarcástica. Harry deseó morirse en ese momento, y tal vez el maestro leyera su mente porque deshizo el hechizo dejándole caer bruscamente al suelo. Y teniendo en cuenta que aun se hallaba casi a un par de metros del suelo, su trasero se resintió considerablemente.

- Pensaba matarse Potter? Tan pronto?- habló el hombre, con un tono irónico que le hizo enrojecer aun más mientras trataba de levantarse sin perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

- Solo haciendo prácticas de suicidio…- murmuró Harry, resistiendo la ganas de frotarse su adolorido trasero. Teniendo en cuenta que Snape, Severus, utilizaría ese incidente para mortificarle durante el resto de las vacaciones navideñas (y del curso/vida/eternidad), no sería tan mala idea intentar saltar de nuevo desde lo alto de la Torre…

- La próxima vez procure que yo no esté cerca, mis deberes como profesor me obligan a impedirlo, por más que me disguste.

- Si señor…- murmuró de nuevo, mirando al suelo y deseando salir de ahí en cuanto antes.

- Aunque…bien pensado si se mata después habría que lamentarlo…supongo.- añadió el hombre guardando su varita con absoluta indiferencia y completando la frase haciendo rodar los ojos con disgusto. Como si la sola idea de tener que asistir al funeral de un Potter le provocara dolor de estómago.

- No creo que usted lo lamentara mucho…- susurró con cierta amargura, y giró rápidamente para que el maestro no pudiera ver que, a pesar de saber que siempre le había tratado de esa forma y que siempre lo haría, sus palabras le habían dolido. Y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada del castillo esperando poder encontrar un rincón solitario donde auto-compadecerse, masacrarse mentalmente y maldecirse, no necesariamente en ese orden.

----------------------------ººº----------------------------------

- Mañana es Navidad!- exclamó Ron, con los ojos tan brillantes como si Dumbledore hubiera prometido cien galeones y entradas gratis para los Cuddley Canons a cada estudiante.

- Yuhuu…- masculló Harry removiendo la comida de su plato y clavando el tenedor de vez en cuando en algún desafortunado trozo de carne, que a esas alturas y tras otros muchos ataques del cubierto sin escrúpulos parecía estar pidiendo piedad.

- No te alegras?- el pelirrojo miró a su mejor amigo como si fuera un escreguto. Para el la Navidad era la mejor fiesta del año, había vacaciones, banquetes, regalos y salidas a Hogsmade. Que más se podía pedir?

- Sí, no me ves? Soy como un elfo doméstico con un calcetín nuevo. Bieeen…- contestó Harry de mal humor, clavando el tenedor con más fuerza que antes, esta vez en una patata.

- No hace falta que seas tan borde, sabes?- Ron le lanzó una mirada molesta y negó con la cabeza, dando a su amigo por imposible. Harry suspiró y se apresuró a disculparse, no quería estropearles la Navidad a sus dos mejores amigos. Aunque Hermione parecía que había sido absorbida por la dimensión paralela de la Aritmancia, porque no había despegado los ojos del libro en toda la comida. Hasta ese momento.

- Que tu vida sentimental se halle algo…hummm, frustrada, no quiere decir que no puedas disfrutar de las vacaciones, Harry.- comentó muy sabiamente. Ron le hizo gestos a la chica, haciéndole ver que no era el mejor momento para hablar del tema, pero Hermione había decidido que ya había suficiente de ver a su otro mejor amigo arrastrándose por los pasillos como un gusarajo en pena. Harry se limitó a apartar el plato y a dejar caer la cabeza contra la maciza mesa de madera con un sonoro "ploc".

- Es que todo esto es un asco Herm.- habló desde algún lugar entre la mesa y el cuello de su túnica.- Todo el mundo es feliz, todo el mundo se enamora de la persona que debe…

- O al menos no se enamoran de murciélagos grasientos que te doblan la edad…- añadió Ron. Harry tan solo giró la cabeza, con la frente aun apoyada en la mesa, para lanzar una mirada fulminante a su pelirrojo amigo.- Lo siento.- se disculpó este.- Es que es superior a mí.- miró por unos segundos la mesa de profesores y se estremeció, haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Tendrías que estar contento de que todo vaya bien y de que la gente sea feliz.- continuó la castaña, que por fin había abandonado su libro a un lado de la mesa.- No deberías ser tan egoísta Harry.- y nuevamente el moreno giró su cabeza, esta vez hacia el otro lado, para mirar a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.- Vale, olvida que he dicho eso.- se rectificó Hermione, sabiendo que, si había alguien con derecho a ser egoísta, ese era precisamente Harry.- Y quieres dejar de rebozarte la cara en la mesa!?- exclamó. Finalmente Harry hizo el titánico esfuerzo de volver a erguirse…medianamente. Porque el peso del ridículo que había hecho la noche anterior era demasiado grande todavía en sus hombros.

- Ni siquiera pido que me ame locamente o algo así!- "aunque por pedir…" se dijo, imaginando por un segundo como sería.- Pero al menos que no deseara mi muerte…- y una vez más, las palabras dichas por el maestro la noche anterior regresaron con fuerza a su mente. Sus ojos verdes se posaron unos segundos sobre cierto profesor y se retiraron a la velocidad del rayo. Era curioso como su cerebro había aprendido a memorizar cualquier acción que estuviera haciendo Snape en tan solo unos segundos, de forma que después podía repasarla en su mente tranquilamente sin miedo a ser pillado _in fraganti_ observando al profesor. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y se aguantó la barbilla con la mano al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Estaba bebiendo café. Repasó la imagen una y otra vez, prestando especial atención al momento en que el hombre acercaba la taza a sus labios. Casi podía jurar que las aletas de su nariz se dilataban con deleite ante el fuerte aroma, y luego esa diminuta, casi invisible chispa de satisfacción en sus ojos al paladear el oscuro brebaje. A Severus le encantaba el café. Había averiguado, gracias a Dobby, la forma en que más le gustaba tomarlo. En taza, solo, con un poco de nata y un poco de güisqui, lo que solía denominarse un café Irlandés. Incluso había probado la extraña mezcla, intentando deducir que era lo que tanto agradaba a Severus, tratando de atrapar para si el momento en que sus ojos brillaban por un segundo disfrutando de ese placer personal en particular. Y debía admitir que no estaba mal, pero el güisqui era demasiado fuerte para su gusto y prefería mil veces el café con leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar, para disimular un poco el amargo sabor. "Si ni siquiera nos parecemos en eso…" se dijo, disgustado. Un suspiro melancólico se le escapó de los labios. " Entonces…por qué me gusta tanto?". Pero algo en su corazón le decía que ninguna regla en el amor establecía que ambos participantes tuvieran que parecerse, que ni siquiera era necesario que los dos sintieran lo mismo para entrar a formar parte del juego. Para prueba lo que le estaba sucediendo a él, que se había visto atrapado en esa extraña red de sentimientos sin comerlo ni beberlo y siendo olímpicamente ignorado por la otra parte. Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse mirando fijamente a los de su pelirrojo amigo, que le observaba entre desconfiado y astuto, como si quisiera leer algo en su rostro.

- Qué?- inquirió algo incómodo al darse cuenta de que Hermione le miraba de igual forma. No era la primera vez que se perdía en las nubes de sus propias ensoñaciones sobre cierto profesor, ya deberían estar acostumbrados, no?

- Ha pasado algo que no nos hayas dicho?- habló la castaña adelantándose a Ron.

- Algo como qué?

- Algo como algún tipo de avance con quien-tu-ya-sabes-y-que-no-es-Voldemort.- dijo esta vez el pelirrojo robándole las palabras de la boca a su amiga. A Harry no le sorprendió que Ron utilizara el nombre más temido por todos antiguamente. Porque desde que la guerra había terminado hasta los niños de cinco años lo pronunciaban sin miedo alguno, e incluso haciendo burla del apodo que Tom Ryddle se había auto-impuesto. Lo que si le extrañó fue la pregunta en si.

- No, por qué?- alzó una ceja con desconcierto al ver las miradas que Ron y Hermione se dirigieron en un nano-segundo y que parecían querer decir "no me lo creo".

- Porque desde hace quince minutos Snape no te quita ojo de encima.- Harry miró fijamente a Ron. Ron miró fijamente a Harry. Hermione miró fijamente a Ron. Harry miró fijamente a Hermione. Y entre todo ese lío de miradas, Harry solo pudo pensar " Quien demonios se ha llevado todo el aire del Gran Comedor!?", porque sentía que los pulmones le iban a explotar de un momento a otro. Después soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y respiró. "Tranquilo" se dijo, "probablemente este intentando maldecirte a distancia".

- Pe-pero como esta mirando?- preguntó un poco tartamudeante. Al parecer su estómago no había entendido la orden de "tranquilo", porque estaba dando botes de un lado para otro al ritmo del veloz repiqueteo de su corazón.

- Con los ojos, como sino? Auch!- Ron se frotó la nuca y miró enfurruñado a Hermione, la cual había pasado el brazo por detrás de Harry para darle una (merecida) colleja.

- Cafre…-murmuró antes de contestar.- Pues está tranquilo. Parece como si estuviera analizando la situación, no es que te este mirando como si fuera a saltar encima de ti de un momento a otro, pero tampoco parece que este probando alguna maldición ha distancia contigo.- explicó, conociendo de sobras los pensamientos de su moreno amigo. Harry dejó escapar nuevamente el aire, lentamente, algo más aliviado. Pero su estomago había decidido que era un buen momento para iniciar una danza frenética al más puro estilo brake-dance.

- Pero…así todo el rato? O…-

- Bueno, al principio ha fruncido un poco el ceño, aunque no se si por costumbre o porque algo no le ha gustado. Pero su mirada no era del estilo "te-miro-porque-me-apetece" como antes sino más bien "que-esta-pasando-aquí".- concluyó la castaña su explicación, satisfecha de si misma y su capacidad para detectar emociones. Ron la miraba boquiabierto.

- No sabía que hubiera tantas formas diferentes de mirar.-

- Eso es porque tu solo tienes esa mirada de besugo.- le picó la muchacha con una risita. Harry hinchó los carrillos en un intento de contener la risa, más por consideración a su ofendido amigo que otra cosa. Pero finalmente terminó por estallar en una carcajada.

- Ah! Y ahora parece sorprendido!- se apresuró a informar Hermione, cuando ambos pudieron por fin dejar de reír.

- Parecéis una quinceañera enamorada y su amiga metomentodo.- gruñó Ron, aun molesto.

- Para tu información, tengo dieciséis años, lo cual no queda muy lejos de los quince. Y en cuanto a estar enamorado, fuiste casi el primero en saberlo.- se defendió Harry.

- Y yo no soy una metomentodo!- exclamó Hermione, airada.

- Claro que lo eres!

- No lo soy!

- Lo eres!

- No!

- Me marcho!- interrumpió Harry, viendo venir una de las interminables peleas de sus dos mejores amigos.- Cuando terminéis me venís a buscar al campo de Quidditch.- esperó unos segundos.- Me habéis oído?- otros pocos segundos más.- Hooolaaa!- imposible. Los gritos de Ron y Hermione prácticamente se oían ya por toda la sala. Harry hizo rodar los ojos con resignación antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor.

-------------------------------ººº-----------------------------

-Nochebuena…-suspiró Harry. Se había detenido en el punto más alto al que le permitía llegar su escoba, lo cual era mucho teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de una Saeta de fuego. Si se esforzaba en mirar a través de las nubes que había dejado bajo sus pies podía contemplar unas magníficas vistas de Hogwarts y sus terrenos. Cientos de pequeñas lucecitas brillaban a través de las ventanas del castillo, y otros muchos cientos de puntos luminosos brillaban por encima de su cabeza, a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Había oscurecido casi sin darse cuenta, mientras daba vueltas al terreno de juego, pensativo. Admiró por unos instantes la luna llena que brillaba a su derecha y una fugaz sonrisa, algo melancólica, cruzó sus labios. Pensó en Remus, que por fin estaría disfrutando del plenilunio sin sufrir los dolores de la licantropía. Había muerto poco después que Sirius, y el golpe había sido casi tan duro como la muerte de su padrino. Pero el pensamiento de que por fin les había vengado contribuía a aliviar un tanto la sorda soledad que en ocasiones sentía retumbando en su pecho. Eso e imaginar que al fin los merodeadores corrían juntos de nuevo, seguramente regañados por una Lily eternamente responsable. No era mucho, pero no dejaba de ser un consuelo. Se acomodó un poco más en su escoba y se dedicó a pensar en esa fecha que supuestamente debería ser especial. Otros años había sido más feliz por esa época. Nunca con los Dursley, eso seguro, pero sí en Hogwarts. Las primeras Navidades en que tuvo regalos, las primeras que pasó junto con sus dos amigos. Después cuando llegó la ilusión de poder tener un hogar junto a Sirius…Y ahora? Se suponía que debería ser feliz porque, por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado de verdad. Y sin embargo se sentía más solo que nunca, sin Sirius, sin Remus, con Hermione y Ron demasiado ocupados peleándose y disfrutando de las primeras Navidades tranquilas sin Voldemort (aunque no podía culparles por ello), y con Severus tan condenadamente lejos…a veces en la misma habitación, pero igualmente lejos. Harry suspiró de nuevo, frustrado.

- Si solo pudiera…- murmuró al viento. Clavó sus ojos verdes en una estrella particular que conocía bien.- Si solo pudiera ser sincero…- de nada serviría decírselo. Probablemente Severus le lanzaría más maldiciones que Voldemort en toda su vida, pero por lo menos se quitaría ese peso de encima. Un estallido y cientos de chispitas de colores atrajeron su atención. Disfrutó por unos momentos de los fuegos artificiales y se apartó velozmente cuando un dragón verde y dorado serpenteó en su dirección antes de desvanecerse en una lluvia de colores. Lentamente descendió de nuevo hacía el terreno de Quidditch para reunirse con los demás estudiantes en el Gran Comedor y celebrar la Nochebuena. Simulando, como tantas otras veces en su vida, que era feliz.

ººº-----------------------ººº------------------------ººº

Sus ojos recorrían el lugar atentamente, preparado para sacar su varita al mínimo movimiento sospechoso. Pero era una noche tranquila y, por el momento, no había tenido ningún encuentro desagradable. Maldijo por enésima vez a las dichosas plantas que llevaba cuidadosamente recogidas en el saco de tela. Había trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año mejores que ese para adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido, pero no, la _Gladis Plasídia_ tenía que abrir sus pétalos precisamente en la luna nueva del 23 de diciembre. En una noche tan oscura como esa, sin luna, cargada de nubes que amenazaban tormenta, incluso tal vez la primera nevada del año, con ese condenado frío que parecía congelar el alma, solo y sin protección, con la cantidad de criaturas tenebrosas que habitaban ahí… Si no fuera tan necesaria para sus experimentos habría enviado a la maldita planta al carajo y se habría quedado cómodamente sentado en su sillón de terciopelo verde, al lado de un buen fuego y saboreando un delicioso café irlandés.

Severus salió de la espesura del bosque y se estremeció ligeramente al sentir la ráfaga de aire que hizo ondear sus cabellos. Debería cortárselos un poco, pero entre la batalla final, los arreglos con el ministerio acerca de su libertad ( los muy malditos habían pretendido encarcelarle por sus antiguos tratos con el Lord!) y el inicio del nuevo curso apenas había tenido un poco de tiempo para si mismo. Un súbito movimiento en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía llamó su atención. Algo rojo y amarillo se agitaba con fuerza a causa del viento. Solo podía ser un Gryffindor, a juzgar por los colores de lo que había reconocido como una bufanda. Y solo había un Gryffindor tan inconsciente y sobretodo desobediente como para saltarse el toque de queda y además pulular por uno de los numerosos lugares prohibidos del castillo. "Potter" se dijo con exasperación y tratando de enfocar mejor su visión. La ausencia de luz no ayudaba, pero había reconocido las sempiternas lentes redondas del muchacho. Estaba a punto de preguntarse que infiernos estaba haciendo en la Torre de Astronomía cuando le vio retroceder rápidamente. Y después, sin poder creer lo que veía, le vio saltar al vacío.

Sus piernas se movieron antes que su cerebro y de un solo movimiento sacó la varita de su manga al tiempo que soltaba la bolsa de tela con las valiosísimas plantas.

_- Tempos et gravetate fugit_!- exclamó. Y con alivio vio como el hechizo surtía efecto y la caída aminoraba la velocidad. Potter levitó lentamente hasta quedar a un par de metros del suelo. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. " Niño del demonio!" pensó el hombre " Niño infernal que solo trae problemas!". Estaba demasiado irritado y el corazón aun le latía demasiado rápido como para pararse a pensar en si su alumno había recibido algún daño. Recogió la bolsa que tan precipitadamente había dejado caer al suelo y logró recomponer su máscara de "odio-a todo-y a-todos-pero-a-ti-más" justo a tiempo. Potter abrió los ojos y parpadeó desorientado por unos segundos, después se ruborizó violentamente al darse cuenta de que le habían pillado _in fraganti_. Severus aun tuvo el valor de esbozar una media sonrisa sarcástica y rompió el hechizo dejando caer al chico estrepitosamente. Aunque le hubiera gustado más patearle él mismo el culo por intentar una estupidez como esa.

_- _Pensaba matarse Potter? Tan pronto?- soltó irónicamente. Por supuesto nunca admitiría que por un momento se había preocupado de verdad.

- Solo haciendo prácticas de suicidio…- le oyó murmurar al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo con cierta expresión dolorida. Y la respuesta no gustó nada al maestro, que por un segundo frunció el ceño.

- La próxima vez procure que yo no esté cerca, mis deberes como profesor me obligan a impedirlo, por más que me disguste.

- Sí señor…- "demasiado dócil" pensó Severus, escamado.

- Aunque…bien pensado si se mata después habría que lamentarlo…supongo.- intentó una vez más, con toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz mientras guardaba su varita. Estaba científicamente comprobado (por él mismo) que provocar a Potter siempre era un buen método para que este terminara por soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Demasiado Gryffindor, y por lo tanto demasiado bocazas. Pero en lugar de un estallido de improperios, gritos y demás, el chico se limitó a mirarle por unos segundos antes de decir, con un tono que a Severus se le antojo extrañamente amargo:

- No creo que usted lo lamentara mucho…- y dicho esto, Potter se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada del castillo con la cabeza baja y el aura de un condenado a muerte. El maestro suspiró con resignación y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho aun con la bolsa en una de sus manos. Estaba preocupado. Ya casi era Navidad, Potter había vencido al Tenebroso y todos eran felices como perdices, se suponía que el niño de oro de Dumbledore y el mundo en general debería serlo también. Pero por alguna razón que se disponía a averiguar, en lugar de andar trasteando por el castillo con esos dos incordios que habitualmente le acompañaban había intentado protagonizar un vuelo sin hipogrifo.

- Lo lamentaría más de lo que cree, Potter.- murmuró para sí, una vez la figura de su alumno hubo desaparecido dentro del castillo. Porque no odiaba tanto al joven Potter como pretendía hacer creer a los demás. Él, el inflexible/ gélido/sarcástico/paso-de-todo/"amargado-odioso-inhumano" según sus alumnos/ " solo-un-poco-falto-de-cariño" según el viejo loco que se hacía llamar director, Severus Snape había terminado por admitir que el insufrible/desobediente/nulo-en-pociones/arrogante/ "mi-orgullo-lo-primero"/niño-que-vivió/idolatrado por el mundo mágico/ buen-partido/condenadamente rico y demás gilipolleces de la prensa, de Harry Potter…era un auténtico héroe. Por qué? Como? Cuando? Y de que manera sucedió? Podría haberlo negado. O decirse a si mismo que simplemente "tenía que pasar". Pero lo cierto es que tan solo le habían hecho falta cinco minutos, una frase y una mirada para que la capa de resentimiento y desprecio que sentía por el mocoso se deshiciera como un cubito de hielo al sol. Cinco minutos en los que Harry (como a veces, solo a veces, se permitía llamarle únicamente en su mente) tardó en llegar hasta Voldemort, corriendo por entre decenas de mortífagos, esquivando, recibiendo maldiciones, cayendo y volviendo a levantarse, sin amedrentarse por nada. Una frase tan simple, pero tan llena de valor, como "acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga, maldito gilipollas!" y una mirada de absoluta determinación, donde Severus vio brillar aquello que Dumbledore no se había cansado de repetirle a la mínima oportunidad. Valor, fuerza, un alma puramente noble. Y fue entonces cuando decidió que tal vez si merecía la pena morir por alguien así, como ya habían hecho muchos otros en el pasado sin que él llegara a comprenderlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso entre el crucio que el Lord Oscuro había pretendido enviarle al chico, seguramente ofendido por aquello de "maldito gilipollas". Y por las barbas de Merlín que estaba furioso, porque había sido uno de los peores que recordaba en toda su vida.

Buscó por un momento esos ojos verdes tan conocidos y trató de decirle lo que acababa de descubrir. Que no le odiaba, que realmente sentía admiración de su valor, aunque le creyera un inconsciente, que tenía su apoyo y que, incluso, lamentaba haber sido tan cruel durante todos esos años. Y quiso que lo supiera por una razón muy simple. Dada la situación, creía que ninguno de los dos iba a vivir para contarlo. Pero como él era Severus Snape y siempre todo tenía que salirle mal, resulta que ambos habían sobrevivido sin mayores daños que unas cuantas heridas superficiales. Y como no tuvo más remedio que visitar al mocoso en el hospital, porque Dumbledore le había amenazado con obligarle a enseñar macramé en lugar de pociones (y se lo creyó, porque últimamente el viejo sentía una especial fascinación por el ganchillo e incluso se había planteado ponerlo como asignatura), tuvo que desmentir el significado de esa mirada de apenas unos segundos, porque algo en la expresión de su alumno le dijo que, a pesar del revuelo, había comprendido.

Así que en lugar de ser sincero explicó que lo que había pretendido decirle era "hazlo ahora Potter, o yo mismo te sacaré los higadillos para hacerme una sopa". O algo parecido.

Severus se estremeció al sentir la gélida brisa atravesando las múltiples capas de ropa. "Hace demasiado fío para quedarse aquí" pensó. Y lanzando una última mirada a lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo diciéndose que tal vez debería vigilar a Potter de cerca.

----------------------------ººº-----------------------------

Una vez hubo terminado de comer, Severus dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y cruzó las piernas con elegancia. Al instante el plato se esfumó y en su lugar apareció una taza de café. Solo, con un poco de nata y otro poco güisqui, como a él le gustaba. Se llevó la taza a los labios y se demoró unos segundos, disfrutando del agradable aroma antes de paladear el oscuro líquido. Una brevísima sonrisa cruzó fugazmente sus labios con satisfacción. Adoraba el café irlandés. Era uno de los placeres de la vida en cuya tentación se permitía caer a menudo. Como se había convertido en costumbre desde que descubrió a Potter tirándose desde la Torre de Astronomía, sus negros ojos se posaron sobre cierta cabellera desordenada de color azabache. Alzó las cejas con asombro al descubrir al joven en plena ensoñación, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. " Que está pasando aquí?" se dijo, algo desconcertado. Primero saltaba de la torre y después parecía el ser más feliz del mundo. O Potter se había vuelto definitivamente loco o él había malinterpretado su acción. Claro que un intento de suicidio no es que tuviera muchas interpretaciones…Analizó mentalmente lo que sabía del chico y lo que había logrado averiguar sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Potter había perdido a Black y Lupin, su única familia (si es que a un perro pulgoso y un licántropo con tendencias maternales podía llamárseles así) en su quinto año. Ahora su único hogar constituía el numero cuatro de Privet Drive, al que dudaba que el muchacho deseara regresar. Seguido siempre de cerca por sus dos amigos, el niño de la cabeza en llamas (Weasley tenía que ser, como no) y la sabelotodo irritante, pero los cuales dedicaban más tiempo a discutir entre sí que a prestarle atención al moreno. Además, según le había confiado un elfo doméstico (Dobby tal vez, no era capaz de distinguirlos), el chico comía poco últimamente. Severus no necesitaba utilizar toda su inteligencia para saber que probablemente Potter se sentía solo. Tal vez algo abandonado, a pesar de las constantes atenciones del resto de alumnos, que después de casi tres meses de curso por fin se habían acostumbrado a convivir con un héroe. Incluso era posible que lo que necesitara Potter fuera a alguien que se dedicara exclusivamente a él, a quien querer y de quien recibir cariño. Severus dio otro sorbo a su café, pensativo, viendo como el Weasley y la chica Granger conversaban con su amigo. "Tal vez podría decirle a Albus que le regale una mascota?" se dijo. Pero entonces sucedió algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía y su idea se perdió en los recovecos de su cerebro. Potter se reía de algo que había dicho la niña del pelo electrizado. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa y se preguntó qué había conseguido semejante milagro. Aun pensaba en ello cuando comenzó una de las múltiples discusiones entre el pelirrojo y la castaña. Observó a Harry levantarse y tratar de decir algo a los dos incordios, que obviamente le ignoraron. Y sus ojos negros le siguieron por el Gran Comedor hasta que hubo desaparecido por la puerta.

* * *

Él próximo capítulo en breve. Aprovecho para decir que será una história corta, aunque no se si de tres o cuatro capítulos. FELIZ AÑO!!!!

M.K.B


	2. Navidad

Segundo y penúltimo capi :D

Lo que siempre digo, disfrutad!

_**"Navidad" o " Un deseo cumplido"**_

Metió las manos en los bolsillos para protegerse del frío de los corredores y miró a derecha e izquierda. "Y ahora por donde?" se dijo. Derecha: Biblioteca, cocinas, sala común de Huffelpuff. Izquierda: Aula de Transformaciones, Sala de los Menesteres, sala común de Slytherin y las mazmorras. "Izquierda". Se conocía el castillo casi como la palma de su mano, no en vano se había pasado cinco largos años rompiendo los toques de queda cuando las preocupaciones, o las pesadillas, no le dejaban dormir. Se había escabullido silenciosamente (y aunque lo hubiera hecho gritando dudaba que alguien se diera cuenta, porque el Gran Comedor era un caos en ese momento) de la fiesta de Nochebuena, deseando un poco de silencio y sobretodo alejarse de tanta felicidad empalagosa. Y, para que engañarse, porque cierto profesor había hecho lo mismo apenas cinco minutos antes. Y sin tener nada ni nadie en que centrar sus ojos para fantasear, la fiesta se había vuelto mortalmente aburrida y agobiante para él. Se dijo que tal vez podría distraerse un poco en la Sala de Menesteres. Quizá podría convertirla en un salón recreativo. O mejor, en una de esas cascadas paradisíacas donde poder nadar un rato y relajarse. Aunque su escenario favorito solía ser un despacho siniestro y oscuro, con una amplia mesa de madera maciza y un sillón de cuero detrás, donde se sentaba a meditar y a imaginar por unos momentos que todo eso era real y que en breve aparecería Severus por la puerta para sonreírle con cierto reproche por haber ocupado su asiento.

Pero en lugar de eso, Harry continuó caminando, pasó de largo la Sala de los Menesteres, la sala común de Slytherin y se adentró en las mazmorras siguiendo un impulso que tiraba de él con fuerza titánica, mientras se preguntaba que diablos estaba haciendo. Sin embargo decidió seguir ese impulso hasta el final, en parte por curiosidad, en parte porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y en parte porque, aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido detenerse.

Y de pronto se halló ante la puerta de un despacho que conocía bien por haber pasado muchos castigos, muchas reprimendas y muchos malos momentos en él. Parpadeó un par de veces, confuso e intentó dar media vuelta. Solo para darse cuenta de que sus piernas tenían otros planes para él, del mismo modo que su mano que ya se había levantado para golpear con timidez la puerta. Ésta se abrió por si sola unos segundos después. Y una vez más, Harry sintió que algo tiraba con fuerza desde detrás de sus costillas haciéndole pasar. Su cara de perplejidad tuvo que ser muy evidente, porque Severus Snape, que se hallaba sentado tras su escritorio, tardó más de lo habitual en reaccionar con uno de sus habituales sarcasmos.

- A que se debe el dudoso placer de su visita, Potter?- siseó el hombre de negro, apoyando los codos en su escritorio y cruzando los dedos. Una ceja se alzó con desgana. Un silencio aplastante siguió a la pregunta del maestro.- Es que ya se ha cansado de incordiar a sus compañeros y ha decidido incordiarme a mí?- añadió Snape. Y ante el nuevo silencio y la expresión de besugo de Harry su ceño se frunció con mal disimulado disgusto.- No tengo toda la noche Potter!!

- Y-yo…- "ya me iba", quiso decir, pero por algún motivo que jamás llegaría a comprender, en lugar de eso sus labios dijeron otra cosa.- Me gusta.- "No…yo no he dicho eso…" pensó, sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a arder a marchas forzadas. Sin embargo Snape se limitó a alzar un poco más su ceja izquierda, como si no hubiera dicho nada inusual.

- El qué le gusta? Y qué le hace suponer que a mi pueda interesarme?- soltó con marcada indiferencia. "Nada" pretendió decir Harry.

- Tú…quiero decir…usted.- "Muere!" se dijo al borde de un ataque " Muere antes de que él te mate de la forma más humillante posible!". Pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

- Perdón?- y esta vez si hubo reacción por parte del maestro. Se había puesto lívido y parecía tener serias dificultades para mantener una expresión imperturbable.

- Eso…que usted me gusta y…- volvió a hablar la boca de Harry. Porque él estaba demasiado ocupado intentando llevar acabo el legendario arte de la muerte súbita que los ninjas solían utilizar en casos de emergencia. Y si ese no era un caso de emergencia, nada lo era entonces.

- Ya le he oído Potter!- interrumpió ferozmente el hombre, que había plantado ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesa y parecía a punto de maldecirle.

- Solo quería que lo supiera…- murmuró Harry agachando la cabeza. Y esta vez si había sido por propia voluntad, hablando más para si mismo que otra cosa. " Solo quería que lo supiera, no es tan grave, no?" pensó decepcionado. Porque a pesar de saber lo que pasaría, una cosa era imaginarlo y otra verlo con tus propios ojos. Y dolía más de lo que había esperado. Dio media vuelta precipitadamente, decidido a salir de ahí antes de que Snape pudiera ver que sus ojos se veían demasiado brillantes, antes de humillarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y echó a correr…para darse de narices contra la puerta cerrada.

------------------------------------ººº-------------------------------

- Auch…- gimió Harry al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la nariz. Dejó caer la frente contra la puerta y deseó golpearse con ella hasta perder el conocimiento. " Quien ha cerrado la jodida puerta!?" pensó con rabia. Dolorosas punzadas subían hasta su cerebro y sintió algo cálido y escurridizo deslizarse por sus manos. Severus Snape contempló la escena con cara de absoluta perplejidad, y de alguna forma, no sabía exactamente como, logró contener la carcajada que pugnaba en ese momento por salir desde su estómago. Sin embargo no pudo evitar esbozar una divertida sonrisa que le acompañó cuando se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su alumno, que continuaba emitiendo gemidos lastimeros tapándose la nariz con ambas manos.

- No sea tan quejica Potter.- le amonestó, y en su voz se coló una nota burlona. Harry le miró unos segundos con rabia, con los ojos lagrimeándole de dolor.

- A usted me gustaría verle así…- masculló con voz nasal y cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el dolor.- Creo que está rota…- gimió por lo bajo y maldiciéndose por su mala suerte. Si había creído que ya no podía hacer más el ridículo…se había equivocado miserablemente. Se dijo que tal vez no era tan descabellado pensar que Trelawney le había echado mal de ojo. Primero quedaba como un idiota con Cho y ahora repetía hazaña con Severus. Su vida sentimental era como una tragi-comedia griega…

- No exagere.- terció el hombre obligándole a alzar el rostro y tratando de que apartara las manos para poder observar el daño. Pero ambas cejas se alzaron con certidumbre al ver el torrente de sangre que manaba de la cara del muchacho.- Parece que sí está rota.- murmuró para si, examinando con gravedad la torcida nariz. Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Severus le hizo girar el rostro de un lado a otro, y finalmente le agarró por la barbilla y cogió la nariz rota entre el corazón y el anular.

- Ahora estése quieto.- le ordenó. Y antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar que iba ha hacer, Severus recolocó la nariz con un rápido movimiento.

- Auch! Mierda! Joder, ya! Mecaguen…- soltó Harry, aferrándose con fuerza al antebrazo del maestro tratando de soportar el dolor y llevándose la otra mano a la nariz.

- Esa boca jovencito.- le reprendió Severus, más suavemente de lo que era habitual en él. Lo cual provocó que Harry se olvidara por unos momentos de las terribles punzadas. Sus ojos se clavaron en los oscuros de su maestro por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, al tiempo que sentía que la afluencia de sangre se concentraba en su rostro. Y como es habitual en estos casos…su nariz comenzó a sangrar todavía más. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, solo para darse cuenta de que todavía mantenía aferrado el brazo de Snape. Se soltó precipitadamente y se sonrojó más violentamente.

- Siéntese.- le indicó el hombre al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.- Será mejor que le cure eso antes de que se desangre en mi despacho.- murmuró para si, haciendo levitar el botiquín de primeros auxilios ( que siempre guardaba en su despacho por si Longbottom decidía crear alguna poción especialmente explosiva). Harry obedeció y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que solía haber delante del escritorio del profesor.

- Podía haber utilizado la magia.- acusó, tratando de mantener la poca…escasa…nula dignidad que le quedaba.

- Habría sido igualmente doloroso.- contestó el hombre con indiferencia al tiempo que aplicaba algunas pociones al maltrecho apéndiz y limpiaba la zona con gasas. No dejó de observar que el chico evitaba nerviosamente mirarle a los ojos. Un último hechizo de limpieza y la nariz de Harry quedó como nueva. Guardó de nuevo el material y se dedicó a taladrar al joven con la mirada, cruzado de brazos delante de él. Harry miró al suelo. La pared. La estantería. A los innumerables bichos metidos en frascos que adornaban (por decir algo) el despacho, diciéndose mentalmente que probablemente acabaría como uno de ellos. Y por fin, Severus se decidió ha hablar, regresando de nuevo a sus ojos esa mirada dura que solía ser su habitual y que había desaparecido por unos momentos para mostrar preocupación.

- Bien. Y ahora exijo que me explique a que ha venido lo de antes, Potter. Que yo sepa el día de los santos inocentes no es hasta dentro de tres días. Y por si alguna idea absurda cruza por su mente, le advierto que tampoco ese día tolero bromas de ningún tipo.- ladró el hombre con cierta irritación en su voz. Harry suspiró con exasperación. Había sido inesperado. Precipitado. Sin contar lo ridículo. Pero no entraba en su cabeza como a ese hombre tan terco podía costarle tanto de entender que tenía sentimientos por él. Aunque algo de positivo tenía todo eso. Y es que si Severus no había creído su declaración, entonces su primera reacción no podía ser la verdadera. O sí?

- No es una broma. Usted me gusta, ya está.- "Y no puedo creer que lo esté diciendo tan tranquilamente como si dijera que mañana va a llover" se dijo, un tanto incrédulo. Aun así tuvo la inmensa gracia de sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada de una interesante mancha del suelo para observar atentamente la reacción del profesor. Un minuto. Dos. O la ausencia de esta, porque Snape parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de piedra.- Hem…señor?- preguntó, un poco inseguro. Podría ser que lo hubiera matado de un ataque al corazón? Un parpadeo. Harry suspiró aliviado, estaba vivo, o al menos había algún tipo de actividad cerebral…Severus farfulló algo ininteligible y apretó más los dedos en torno a su brazos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Y súbitamente dio media vuelta y se alejó de él para apoyarse en una de las estanterías que recubrían las paredes del despacho. Harry frunció el ceño con disgusto al percibir las fugaces miradas de…incredulidad? Pánico? Incomprensión? Que le estaba dirigiendo el hombre.

- No hace falta que me huya, no voy a morderle sabe?- le espetó con enojo. Ninguna respuesta. " A tomar por saco!" se dijo, furioso y se puso en pie de un salto.

ººº--------------------------ººº----------------------------ººº

Severus se escabulló de la fiesta de Nochebuena poniendo especial cuidado en que cierto viejo chantajista no le pillara. "Maldito Albus…" pensó por enésima vez. Maldito viejo loco que le obligaba a celebrar la Navidad. Como si a él le gustasen los dulces, los fuegos artificiales o esas estúpidas sorpresas que el anciano siempre repartía por las mesas para diversión de los estudiantes. Estuvo a punto de estamparse contra una pared del pasillo al intentar esquivar a la Señora Norris y su presa, un saltamontes salido precisamente de una de esas sorpresas..

Se refugió en su despacho y cerró la puerta, aliviado. Por fin solo, con sus libros, su sillón y sus bichos muertos. Que a lo mejor no eran una compañía muy habladora, pero tampoco molestaban. Se sentó con satisfacción en su sillón de cuero tras despojarse de la capa, subió los pies al escritorio e hizo levitar hasta su regazo un interesante libro que se había auto-regalado, llamado "Las mil y una noches", y que trataba de una hermosa joven de ojos verdes que se dedicaba a contar cuentos para evitar su decapitación. "Hermoso color" había pensado Severus al leer la descripción de esos fascinantes ojos que habían atrapado al Sultán, un hombre cruel pero que había terminado por caer ante los encantos de la muchacha.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta provocaron unos segundos de caos en el interior del despacho. Severus gruñó por lo bajo, maldiciendo mentalmente a quien se atrevía a interrumpir su momento de tranquilidad, mientras bajaba apresuradamente los pies de la mesa, se ponía la capa a toda prisa y hacía levitar el libro hacia la estantería más cercana, intercambiándolo por un puñado de exámenes sin corregir. Después de todo, tenía una reputación que mantener. La puerta se abrió con un gesto de su mano, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir a un anonadado Harry Potter que entraba en su despacho como si alguien le hubiera propinado un empujón. La puerta se cerró automáticamente tras él.

Severus contuvo el deseo de preguntar si le sucedía algo y se concentró en poner su expresión más fría e indiferente.

- A que se debe el dudoso placer de su visita, Potter?- inquirió intentando sonar sarcástico. Pero el chico continuó mirándole con expresión perpleja, como si él mismo no supiera que diablos estaba haciendo ahí. Y Severus comenzó a sentirse incómodo.- Es que ya se ha cansado de incordiar a sus compañeros y ha decidido incordiarme a mí?- volvió ha hablar. Más silencio, cara de estúpido por parte de Potter, desasosiego absoluto por parte de Snape.- No tengo toda la noche Potter!!- terminó por exclamar, harto de la absurda situación e irritado por su propia incomprensible inquietud.

- Y-yo…Me gusta.- El maestro alzó una ceja.

- El qué le gusta? Y qué le hace suponer que a mi pueda interesarme?- " Y por qué viene a contarme a MÍ, que 'algo' le gusta a estas horas y en este día?". La duda de si Potter se había vuelto loco regresó con fuerza.

- Tú…quiero decir…usted.- perplejidad.

- Perdón?- alarma.

- Eso…que usted me gusta y…- imposible!

- Ya le he oído Potter!- Debía tratarse de una broma. Probablemente alguna apuesta entre ese mocoso de Weasley y Potter. Irritación. Rabia. Severus golpeó la superficie de la mesa con ambas manos repasando rápidamente su amplio repertorio de maldiciones. Iba a cometer un par de asesinatos en breve.

- Solo quería que lo supiera…- murmuró el chico agachando la cabeza. Y el tono desilusionado de su voz logró por un nano-segundo que el maestro se planteara si no habría algo de cierto en lo que acababa de escuchar. La taquicardia que le asaltó de pronto no le dejó oír el resto de sus pensamientos. Y repentinamente, Potter dio media vuelta para…estrellarse directamente contra la puerta. Severus parpadeó un par de veces y súbitamente se le cortó la respiración. Porque todo el aire se le había concentrado en el estómago en forma de carcajada que quería salir. Le costó lo suyo mantener su pose impasible, aunque sí se le escapó una sonrisilla divertida. Pero es que había sido lo más cómico que había visto en su vida! Finalmente se compadeció de su alumno, que se había tapado la nariz con ambas manos y emitía gemidos lastimeros de tanto en tanto, y se acercó a él.

- No sea tan quejica Potter.- le reprochó con cierto tonillo burlón que por lo visto molestó bastante al joven, que le lanzó una mirada abrasadora. Todo un carácter de muchacho, sin duda. Solo él se atrevería a mirar así al temible Severus Snape después de haber hecho el mayor de los ridículos delante suyo.

- A usted me gustaría verle así…- le oyó mascullar por lo bajo, con un tono que sonó curiosamente nasal.- Creo que está rota…- gimió cerrando los ojos con dolor. El brillo de diversión desapareció de los negros ojos del hombre y se tornó preocupación.

- No exagere.- dijo, pero en cuanto contempló el desastre que Potter se había hecho en la nariz tubo que admitir que el chico tenia razón.- Parece que sí está rota.- murmuró más preocupado que antes. Un auténtico río de sangre fluía de la cara del muchacho, manchándole las manos y el suelo. No tendría más remedio que arreglársela él, teniendo en cuenta que la enfermería estaba desierta y que la señora Pomfrey se hallaba, en el momento en que abandonó el Gran Comedor, a punto de subirse a la mesa de profesores con una más que considerable cogorza encima. Probablemente terminaría por desgraciar al muchacho, y para que negarlo, sería una lástima que una naricilla respingona como esa terminara tan torcida como la de Albus. Así que Severus agarró firmemente por la barbilla a Potter para que no se moviera y evitar una catástrofe, cogió la nariz entre el corazón y el anular y dijo:

- Ahora estése quieto.- y antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de reaccionar la recolocó con un hábil movimiento.

- Auch! Mierda! Joder, ya! Mecaguen…- Severus estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa divertida, pero esta se borró en cuanto sintió el firme agarrón del chico, que le estaba estrujando el brazo. Y de pronto la taquicardia regresó con tanta intensidad como el recuerdo de lo que había dicho Potter apenas hacía unos minutos.

- Esa boca jovencito.- le reprendió, tal vez demasiado suavemente, porque Harry clavó sus ojos en los suyos, sorprendido por el inusual trato condescendiente. Y bien, a lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas, pero juraría que ese par de orbes verdosas se habían vuelto cristalinas y le estaban diciendo un montón de cosas que no deseaba saber. O que le daba miedo saber, porque suponía hallarse ante una disyuntiva que Severus Snape no estaba seguro de poder solucionar correctamente en esos momentos. Y mucho menos después de ver como el semblante del muchacho se sonrojaba encantadoramente ante su escrutadora mirada…provocando un afluente de sangre deslizándose parsimoniosamente por su nariz. Harry rompió el contacto bajando la cabeza y soltándose súbitamente de su brazo. Y solo entonces Severus se percató de que él también le había agarrado, mas suavemente, en un incomprensible impulso de mantenerle cerca. Maldito niño que había logrado volverle irracional por unos momentos con dos simples palabras.

- Siéntese.- le indicó al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.- Será mejor que le cure eso antes de que se desangre en mi despacho.- sus pensamientos volaban una y otra vez a lo que había sucedido antes, incapaces de centrarse en nada en concreto. Solo dando vueltas por su cabeza en un torbellino incansable al que trató de no prestar atención mientras curaba la nariz de Potter.

- Podría haber utilizado la magia.- le acusó el chico.

- Habría sido igualmente doloroso.- contestó, distraído. Porque tenía la temerosa impresión de que si se permitía por un segundo asimilar realmente lo que ese jovencito le había dicho y decidía creer en lo imposible, una terrible catástrofe se cerniría sobre su cabeza. Y también sobre la de Potter. Porque…cual podría ser el castigo para un alumno…y un profesor…? " Es una broma, tiene que ser una broma" se repitió, y se consoló con ese pensamiento. Pero aun así, debía asegurarse antes.

- Bien. Y ahora exijo que me explique a que ha venido lo de antes, Potter. Que yo sepa el día de los santos inocentes no es hasta dentro de tres días. Y por si alguna idea absurda cruza por su mente, le advierto que tampoco ese día tolero bromas de ningún tipo.- y lo dijo tan agriamente como si realmente estuviera molesto. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo…a lo mejor si le molestaba un poco que todo eso no fuera más que una broma.

- No es una broma. Usted me gusta, ya está.- taquicardia. Sudor frío. Principio de ataque al corazón. Inmovilidad absoluta. Severus Snape no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo mientras su mente se tiraba por un precipicio muy feo en el que había un cartelito que rezaba "pederastia". Y sintió que caía más rápido cuando el condenado niño tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse hasta las pestañas…tan adorablemente.

- Hem…señor?- ese par de esmeraldas le miraban. Probablemente esperaba que dijera algo. Parpadeó. Trató de repetir lo que la voz de la razón le gritaba en ese momento muy amablemente al oído "Demasiado joven. Su profesor. Imposible! Solo dieciséis años. Un Potter!" pero pronto descubrió que tratar de decirlo todo a la vez podía ocasionar un serio problema de comprensión para su interlocutor. Potter continuaba mirándole. Probablemente esperaba que dijera algo…coherente. Pero solo atinó a ponerse lívido y a dar media vuelta, apoyándose en la estantería más cercana. Necesitaba pensar. A ser posible necesitaba pensar sin que ningún joven de ojos verdes estuviera presente, porque entonces era más difícil concentrarse en una respuesta negativa. Sus ojos negros volvían una y otra vez hacia la figura que continuaba sentada en su silla, poniendo un gesto cada vez más enojado. No podía entenderlo. No alcanzaba a entenderlo! El pánico estrujaba sus sentidos sin piedad. Porque sí, quien lo iría a decir, el imperturbable, frío e insensible profesor de pociones sentía pánico de un jovencito de dieciséis años, el cual podría convertirse en el responsable de que él hiciera una locura que ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado cometer.

- No hace falta que me huya, no voy a morderle sabe?- le espetó con cierto enojo dicho jovencito. Poco podía saber él que Severus no temía por su parte, temía por si mismo, por lo que fuera capaz de hacer. Temía por su auto-dominio, que se había ido por el desagüe, ante una tentación a todas luces prohibida que el puñetero destino, maldito azar, o cualquier otra fuerza/energía/presencia-omnipotente le había puesto ante las narices para burlarse de él. Se giró del todo para no ver al chico y apoyó ambas manos en los estantes, rezando por una interrupción oportuna o a ser posible por una muerte repentina que le librara de tomar semejante (y muy jodida) decisión. Le oyó ponerse en pie y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Porque en ese movimiento había algo de decisivo. Y Severus no estaba seguro de querer saber el desenlace de esa absurda noche.

* * *

M.K.B 


	3. Dulce Navidad

Y último capitulo.

Feliz 2007 para todos vosotros :D.

Disfrutad!

_**"Dulce Navidad" o " Quién causó todo este lío?" **_

Harry salió precipitadamente del despacho, le palpitaba la nariz, le escocían los ojos y le dolía el corazón. Se recriminó intensamente (tal vez por millonésima vez desde que sucedió) por haberse enamorado de un ser tan insensible y que le ignoraba tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar una negación. "Puedo soportarlo, sabes!?" pensó con furia, dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacía su profesor como si este pudiera oírle. "No voy a hundirme en la miseria solo porque tu, maldito seas, me digas que…". Su visión se tornó momentáneamente borrosa. "Me digas…" y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir parsimoniosamente por sus mejillas, a borbotones, como si las hubiera contenido durante demasiado tiempo y se hubieran ido acumulando. " Mierda!". Decenas de gotitas que llegaban hasta su barbilla, titilaban un segundo, y caían precipitándose al suelo.

Caminaba tan rápidamente que, cuando algo estalló súbitamente a sus pies, apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar. Miró hacia abajo, aturdido por un momento y preguntándose que había pasado. Sus ojos recorrieron nerviosamente el lóbrego pasillo de las mazmorras, abochornado ante la simple idea de que alguien, tal vez un slytherin, le hubiera sorprendido llorando. Pero no había nadie, al menos nadie que se dejara ver, y pronto el dolor de su situación volvió a copar toda su atención. Se puso de nuevo en movimiento, planteándose si a partir de ahora debería evitar a Snape a la mínima oportunidad o si debía echar mano del coraje Gryffindor (que por algún lugar de su cuerpo debía andar) y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. O al menos eso intentó, porque en cuanto pretendió levantar sus pies del suelo descubrió que ninguno de los dos quería moverse. Probó de nuevo. Nada. "Bien "se dijo "no pasa nada". Su rostro adquirió una expresión de absoluta concentración e intentó dar un paso adelante. Y casi se cae de morros. Respiró hondo un par de veces tratando de calmar el azote de furia que comenzaba a arderle en la garganta como un volcán a punto de estallar. Sus pensamientos se alejaron por un momento de su fracaso amoroso para ir a concentrarse en su actual y más acuciante problema (tal vez el problema numero quinientos dieciocho en su lista de "problemas-que-me-tocan-la-moral"). Observó el suelo atentamente de nuevo. Esta vez descubrió algunos trocitos de cristal y una extensa mancha en el suelo de algo con aspecto pegajoso. Extremadamente pegajoso. En el que había caído de cuatro patas. O al menos de dos pies. La sangre corrió velozmente por sus venas. Su rostro adquirió un tono rojo encendido. Y la vena de su sien comenzó a palpitar peligrosamente.

- LA MADRE QUE ME PARIO!!- chilló explotando por fin en un mar de rabia y frustración. Apretó los puños hasta que estos le temblaron y alzó la vista al techo, como si desde ahí le estuviera observando algún ser omnipotente burlándose de él (y que no era Peeves).- QUE TE HE HECHO YO!?- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, importándole un carajo si alguien le oía, de todos modos el resto de estudiantes estarían todavía en el Gran Comedor, probablemente. Y de nuevo las lágrimas le asaltaron, esta vez de rabia. Porque su vida era un asco y porque probablemente Voldemort se estaba carcajeando de él desde la tumba. Y para terminar de arreglar las cosas, el sonido de unos pasos llegó hasta sus oídos desde el fondo del corredor. "Mierda mierda mierda!!" pensó haciendo rechinar los dientes. Se restregó rápidamente la cara tratando de borrar cualquier evidencia de sus lágrimas y esperó que por lo menos no fuera un slytherin. Pero como él era Harry Potter y era un puñetero desgraciado, tampoco eso le fue concedido. En realidad era mucho peor. Porque no era un slytherin, era el cabeza de los slytherins. Severus Snape frenó en seco delante de Harry con el desconcierto pintado en su rostro.

------------------------------ººº-----------------------------

Harry agachó la cabeza, deseando poder fundirse con la mancha bajo sus pies. Por qué, de los trescientos cincuenta y ocho habitantes del castillo entre los que se contaban profesores, fantasmas, el celador y Peeves….tenía que haber acudido Severus Snape? Incluso habría estado más agradecido si hubiera sido Fluffy. Después de todo alguna de sus tres cabezas tal vez hubiera tenido la compasión y el hambre suficientes para comérselo y así dejar de padecer. Y por qué Snape se quedaba ahí sin decir nada? Sintió como se ruborizaba de nuevo y se maldijo por ello. Por fin, el hombre pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y dio un paso adelante.

- No se acerque.- advirtió Harry.

- No voy a morderle, sabe?- contestó el maestro, repitiendo lo mismo que el le había soltado al ver que retrocedía alejándose de él. Golpe bajo.

- No es eso. Hay algo pegajoso en el suelo.- explicó de mala gana y cruzándose de brazos.- Me he quedado…enganchado.- dijo muy bajito y sintiéndose morir de vergüenza. Silencio. Después una risa suave y profunda llegó hasta los oídos de Harry.

- Es usted único para meterse en problemas absurdos.- susurró Severus. En un tono tan diferente al que solía utilizar con él que Harry casi no pudo contener el impulso de mirarle por un segundo. Había sonado divertido, incluso…tierno? "A ver si el mejunje este va a ser tóxico…" se dijo incapaz de creerlo.

- Si no le importa, me gustaría salir de aquí.- dijo con cierta impaciencia y ganas de tirarse en su cómoda cama, aislado de todo y de todos. Y quizás, con un poco de suerte (de esa que no le sobraba), mañana despertaría para descubrir que había sido todo un mal sueño.

ººº----------------------------ººº-----------------------------ººº

Severus examinó el suelo con paciencia. Había sido una auténtica sorpresa encontrarse con que la razón de su reciente desespero era precisamente el energúmeno al que había oído gritando improperios desde su despacho. Había oído al joven levantarse de la silla, pero no había esperado el siguiente movimiento de Potter. No había esperado que se fuera sin más, dejándole a solas con sus pensamientos. Y fue cuando percibió la ausencia del chico cuando la voz del corazón comenzó a gritar más fuerte que la de la razón. Como en aquel día que ahora parecía tan lejano, tan solo le habían hecho falta dos palabras para enviar al carajo las normas del colegio, al director, al ministerio y a cualquiera que le dijera que eso no podía ser. Incluido a si mismo. Porque Potter había tenido el valor, ya no de declararse, sino de enamorarse de alguien tan poco deseable como él, y porque se había dado cuenta, quizás demasiado tarde, de que le gustaba saberlo. Creía haber perdido toda oportunidad de rectificar sus silencios. Y justo entonces se topó con la cautivadora imagen de un Harry Potter de aspecto desvalido, que aun conservaba restos de lágrimas en las mejillas, ruborizado y totalmente avergonzado. Quedó parado delante de él como un idiota, sin decir ni hacer nada. Hasta que se recordó a si mismo que no podía perder esta segunda oportunidad. Pero para su decepción, el chico le había instado a no acercarse. Podía comprenderlo, probablemente el joven había pasado por el bochorno más grande de su vida en su despacho. Aun así, Severus Snape no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas ahí y repitió lo mismo que Harry le había dicho hacia unos minutos que ahora parecían horas, seguramente cansado de esperar una respuesta por su parte. Y no pudo contener la risa al oír el motivo de su estática posición.

- Es usted único para meterse en problemas absurdos.- susurró con cierta ternura que no pudo explicarse de donde salía, pero que sin duda provocaba ese mocoso que de alguna forma había logrado introducirse tanto en su vida hasta convertirse en una presencia imperante, necesaria.

- Si no le importa, me gustaría salir de aquí.- le había contestado, a todas luces tragándose su orgullo. Y por ese motivo se hallaba ahora acuclillado en el suelo, observando atentamente una mancha que tenía toda la pinta de ser savia de _Paróxida Crystallica_, altamente pegajosa e imposible de diluir. Como diablos habría llegado hasta ahí?

- Me temo que no hay forma de despegarle del suelo.- comentó poniéndose en pie. Harry emitió un ruido muy semejante a un gruñido resignado e hizo rodar los ojos.

- No se por qué, me lo imaginaba.- murmuró y volvió a cruzarse de brazos y frunció el ceño, con la expresión de un niño enojado. Pero esta desapareció rápidamente al ver que su profesor se agachaba de nuevo y comenzaba a desabrocharle las deportivas.- Qué…? Qué está haciendo?- dijo, desconcertado.

- Sacarle de aquí. Aunque si lo prefiere puede quedarse por el resto de la noche…- contestó Severus. Y una vez hubo terminado hizo algo totalmente inesperado para Harry. Pasó un brazo en torno a su cintura, otro por debajo de sus rodillas y tiró de él alzándolo en volandas. Sonrió al percatarse de que el rostro del muchacho había adquirido un rojo encendido.

"Esto no está pasando…" se dijo Harry al borde de un ataque. "No, esto no está pasando de verdad…". Pero podía sentir los brazos de Severus sujetándole con firmeza y el calor de su cuerpo contra su hombro. Y en ese momento el debía parecer un saludable cangrejo, porque la cara le ardía como si toda la sangre del cuerpo hubiera ido a parar a su cabeza.

- Gra…gracias. Ya puede soltarme.- susurró muy bajito, con la secreta esperanza de que el hombre no le oyera y por lo tanto no le soltara. Y quizás había sido así, porque en lugar de bajarle al suelo el maestro comenzó a caminar con él en brazos. Harry cerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar por unos momentos de la quimera que el destino le había regalado como compensación a todas las humillaciones de los últimos dos días. Pero como toda fantasía, no podía durar mucho, y prefirió romperla él antes de que se rompiera por si sola, lo cual dolería más.- Suélteme…por favor.- murmuró.

- No.- la respuesta logró detenerle el corazón por una fracción de segundo.- Hay algo que es necesario aclarar.- y la diminuta esperanza que le había sobrecogido por unos instantes se apagó dejándole a solas con la frustración y el renovado dolor.

- Ya lo dejó lo suficientemente claro. Comprendí su posición, así que suélteme.- repitió, esta vez en un tono más duro.

- Yo no recuerdo haberme posicionado y mucho menos el haber dejado claro nada.- contestó Severus, y esta vez fue él quien se sintió enrojecer ante la súbita mirada de ese par de ojos verdes, que le observaron incrédulos. En alguna parte de su ser encontró el valor para devolverle la mirada. Y tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, porque el corazón comenzó a rebotarle salvajemente contra las costillas al contemplar esos hermosos ojos, muy abiertos por la sorpresa, las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios entreabiertos en una muda pregunta. Se detuvo en mitad del oscuro pasillo, comprendiendo que no hacía falta ir hasta su despacho para aclarar nada, que nadie pasaría por ahí hasta que la fiesta de Nochebuena terminara y que no tenía que esperar tanto para hacer lo que deseaba hacer desde que descubrió que había tenido la inmensa suerte de recibir, a esas alturas de la vida, una última oportunidad.

Estrechó a Harry entre sus brazos, acercándolo más a él, y lentamente inclinó la cabeza para atrapar por fin esos deseables labios con los suyos en un beso lento, sin prisas, dulce en la medida en que él podía serlo. Le sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y se dijo que aún podía hacerle estremecer un poco más. Su lengua invadió su boca en un beso más profundo y sintió el tímido roce de unos dedos en su mejilla, como si el joven quisiera comprobar que todo eso estaba siendo real, que realmente Severus Snape le estaba besando tal y como había soñado tantas veces entre suspiro y suspiro. Y por primera vez, Harry se sintió un chico con suerte.

º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º'º

Mientras tanto, un curioso cuarteto paseaba por la orilla del lago, disfrutando de la primera nevada del año. Aunque extrañamente, sus pies no dejaban huella alguna en el blanco manto que cubría el suelo. Apenas tendrían veinte años y cualquiera que les hubiera observado con atención habría podido advertir la agradable camaradería que reinaba entre ellos. Un muchacho de pelo negro, rebelde, e inteligente mirada mantenía firmemente aferrada por la cintura a una joven pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes, y a su lado un muchacho tan moreno como el, de cabello liso y largo, bromeaba alegremente con otro chico más bajo, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

- No se Padfod, no deja de ser Snivellius.- comentó el joven de gafas redondas y ojos castaños. La muchacha sonrió.

- Pero Harry es feliz.- dijo ella, como si eso fuera suficiente y no hubiera más que hablar.

- Y cuidará de él.- añadió el chico de ojos miel.

- Y por qué precisamente tú?- volvió a la carga el moreno de pelo revuelto.- Es mi hijo, debería haber sido yo quien cumpliera su deseo.- reprochó, aunque en su voz no había asomo de enfado y sonreía mientras lo decía.

- Porque soy yo el que lleva nombre de estrella, así que sintiéndolo mucho por vosotros, soy el único con ese poder. Así que te jodes Prongsi.- y dicho esto el muchacho más alto pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo con una amplia sonrisa a medias entre el orgullo y la arrogancia.

- No hables así Sirius!- le amonestó el joven castaño que caminaba a su lado.

- A Él no le molesta.- se encogió de hombros el reprendido.- Por cierto Moony, me inclino ante el rey de los genios. Grandiosa idea lo de la savia de _Paróxida Crystallica, _dignade un Merodeador_.- _e hizo una cómica y profunda reverencia que hizo reír a los demás, mientras el aludido inclinaba la cabeza aceptando el honor con una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

- Snivellius es un testarudo, por un momento creí que no aceptaría.- el muchacho moreno sacudió la cabeza sin poder comprender y seguidamente se subió las lentes con un dedo, pues habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz.

- Pues tu hijo es igual de terco.- agregó la pelirroja con un brillo dulce en sus ojos esmeralda.- Creo que eso lo heredó de ti.- el moreno sonrió con orgullo y atrajo un poco más cerca de si a la joven.

- Espero que sea feliz.- murmuró. La nieve volvió a caer sobre los terrenos del castillo, ganando en fuerza e intensidad a cada segundo. Y el curioso cuarteto se desvaneció lentamente en el aire dejando tras de si únicamente el eco de unas risas.

FIN

* * *

Tal vez me salió un poquito más empalagoso de lo que yo suelo ser ( me habrán influenciado los turrones?o.O), pero espero que igualmente os guste y, sobretodo, que os hayais reído un rato :D.

Una vez más, Feliz Año.

M.K.B.


End file.
